


Existing

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he attempts to cook her dinner he nearly burns the flat down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 007](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/349031.html) at [then_theres_us](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/) at LJ.

  
  
_you were summer recklessness_  
 _but you always had these_  
 _two rules : stay with me_  
 _and dont become a ghost_

_again._  


The first thing they do, once they’ve become reacquainted with each other, is move out of her mum’s house. They want to be alone to discover how the other is changed. They don’t need distractions.

The first time he attempts to cook her dinner he nearly burns the flat down. 

Their first vacation they go to Greece and they’re at a market and she loses him in a crowd. A tightness spreads across her chest and she feels like it’s taking an extraordinary effort to force air in and out of her lungs. A hand falls on her shoulder and she spins around, on the defensive, only to find him standing there, holding out an ice cream cone to her. She chokes on relief and accepts his gift. She tells him in a joking voice not to disappear like that again, but he knows that she’s deadly serious. 

She leaves on a mission for Torchwood and he’s all alone. He tinkers around the flat, aimlessly, at a complete and utter loss with what to do with himself when she’s not there. Three days after her departure a knock sounds at the door and he goes to answer. It’s Pete and his face is grim and the worry lines on his forehead are deeper than he’s ever seen them. _”She’s missing.”_ The words send a sense of dread down his spine that he hasn’t felt before and he’s sure his singular heart skips a beat (or two). It takes them two more days to find her, injured and unconscious. When she finally comes round he is at her side, his head laying on the edge of the bed as he sleeps. She runs her fingers through his hair slowly and he wakes with a start. When he sees that her eyes are open he cries. 

She doesn’t go on any more missions without him. 

He buys a motorbike and she is resistant, but he convinces her to get on it with him anyway. The only word he can think of to describe the feeling he gets when she tightens her arms around his middle is _bliss_. They are living, breathing, existing and he’s come to realize that it doesn’t matter that they can’t travel the universe anymore, they have each other and he thinks maybe that is enough. 

She does too.


End file.
